phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
S'Winter
|image= |season=1 |production=104B |broadcast=11 |story= |writer= |storyboards= |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 9, 2009 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas and Ferb use a snow-cone machine to create S'winter. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to melt all the chocolate in the tri-state area with his Melt-inator 65000. Episode Summary Phineas tells Ferb that it's too hot to think of any ideas of what to do today. Lawrence Fletcher comes over with a snow cone machine and leaves to go to an antique show. Phineas realizes that snow in July would be pretty cool, which gives him an idea. Ferb begins to crank the snow cone machine, causing snow to overflow. Isabella arrives with the Fireside Girls, who offer to help them make S'winter. Together, they create a mountain of snow in their backyard. Candace climbs out of her window and sees the mountain. Jeremy sees Candace and hangs out with D.D., a Swedish exchange student. Candace gets jealous and runs up the mountain, where she meets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. She rides the ski lift and Jeremy and D.D. jump off, with Candace still riding on the ski lift, due to her fear of heights. Candace hires Buford to pull her in a toboggan up the mountain to meet Jeremy. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz meets Perry in his building, where he traps him in quick hardening chocolate. He shows Perry his Melt-inator 65000 that melts chocolate. He realizes that Perry has eaten his way out of the chocolate shell. Doofenshmirtz aims the Melt-inator 65000 at Linda's car, which melts her tires. Candace arrives at the top of the mountain and sees Jeremy talking to Didi. She runs on the ice and slips, causing her to fall off the mountain of snow again. She gets caught on Phineas and Ferb's snowboard while they host a snowboarding contest. They go through obstacles and win. Jeremy adores her and introduces her to D.D., who turns out to be a boy. Doofenshmirtz accidentally uses all the power in the Tri-State Area, which stops the air-conditioning and melts the snow mountain, causing everything to look normal. Songs S'Winter (song) Running Gags The "Where's Perry" Line Said by Phineas while Ferb makes S'Winter snow. The "There's Perry" Line None The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "It's a unique and logic defying amalgam of Winter and Summer." (When Isabella asks what's S'winter) Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella when Phineas replies they're making S'winter. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry steps into a coil of hose and turns on the faucet, which sends him into a tube. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! End Credits S'Winter (song) missing the first verse and including pictures of scenes from the episode. Memorable Quotes Continuity Background Information *8th episode produced. 11th episode aired, broadcast on February 9, 2008. *Creating S'winter was one of the goals in the Phineas and Ferb (video game). Allusions *The "Melt-inator 6-5000" is likely an allusion to "Pennsylvania 6-5000", which is the phone number to the Hotel Pennsylvania in New York City, New York. and the song by the Glen Miller Orchestra of the same name. Gallery Image:Snowboard_Champions.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are the snowboarding champions. Image:PF_Snowboarding.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Candace snowboarding. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category: Episodes